


Sweet Sugar Candyman

by Katieykat513



Series: Smutember 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Candy, Day 7, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Oral Sex, Smut, Truth or Dare, adult sleepovers are fun, blowjob, cause you know it!, sin - Freeform, smutember, smutember2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Truth or dare gets a little exciting when you're over eighteen. Can Adrien survive his friend's dare?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	Sweet Sugar Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> You know...it's just 6am...it's..it's fine. I just couldn't stop writing, and I would have been done so much sooner if my husband ironically hadn't called me and distracted me with Japanese candy! Oh well! In two weeks I will be drowning in candy from Japan so win -win! 
> 
> Fun fact: I have been listening to Lollipop (Candyman) by Aqua. Some during the writing, but mostly during the editing XD That was my jam back in the day, hence the title. 
> 
> Enjoy Sinners! Going to make everyone buy pudding cups and candy!

Adrien, his face as red as Ladybug’s suit, looked around the room at his friends. Alya was grinning from ear to ear, while Nino gave him two thumbs up. He looked over to Marinette, who was as red as he was, and gulped. Why did he agree to this? Their sleepovers became more wild as they grew older, but this particular sleepover activity was becoming dangerous. 

“Come on, girl, you have to do it! A dare is a dare! And no backing out!” Alya yelled joyfully at her best friend. She reached down next to her to grab a box, opened it, and took the contents out. She held up what Marinette could not decide was clothes or a snack, and Marinette snatched it from her hand. Alya snicked as Marinette stood up and walked up to Adrien.

She looked back at Alya, “Can I just put them over his pants?” She whined. Alya smirked and gestured with her hand to carry on. Marinette scoffed again, face still red, “Adrien, would you please lift your leg for me?”

Adrien snapped out of his daze and looked down at Marinette who was kneeling down at his feet. She looked up at him with wide, blue eyes and red tinted cheeks. “Umm. What? Oh my leg. Yes. Of course. Sorry.” He set his hand on her shoulder as he lifted one leg and then the other, putting them through the holes of, what the box called, Lover’s Candy G-string. 

Marinette adjusted the loose cloth of Adrien’s pajama pant legs so that it would not catch on the round candies of the g-string. She could not believe she was about to go through with Alya’s dare, but even though her face was flushed with embarrassment, she was giddy with excitement. 

She finally reached his hips and snapped the elastic string to his hips. He jerked his hips in surprise as she giggled at his reaction. She turned to look at Nino and Alya who waited for her to continue. She sighed and looked up at Adrien, ok, she could do this, it was just a few candies she had to eat and then she could stop. Nevermind that she was near Adrien’s crotch or the fact that his scent was driving her absolutely insane. 

She heard the sound of a camera go off behind her and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Alya to always capture a moment. Still on her knees she scooted even closer to Adrien and grabbed him by the back of his thighs. He tensed at her touch and anticipated what was to come next. Marinette leaned forward and took the string of candies on the left side of his crotch into her mouth. She used her tongue to single out one candy and bit down, crunching down on the chalky candy. She tried to focus on the artificial taste of the candy but all she could hear was giggling behind her and the slightly high pitched hissing-whine coming from the man whose legs she had in her hands. 

After swallowing the first candy, she leaned in for another, this time keeping her eyes open as she went for a spot a little closer to his crotch. She grabbed the string and candies with her teeth again, closing her mouth around the candies closer to his body this time, and pulled back on the string until she separated a single candy and then crunched down on it; the elastic string snapping back to his body. This time was different, however, by keeping her eyes open she noticed the slight jump in his pants when her teeth grazed his body through the pajama pants. 

Hmm. She thought. Is he getting aroused by this? She decided to test her theory, so she went in for another candy, and then another; each time she could see him growing harder underneath his pajama pants. A man getting hard for her, especially the man she loved, was an incredible confidence booster. She heard the sound of the video recording stop, and she slid her hand up his right thigh, closer to his butt, while taking another bite of candy, this one at the base of his shaft, but still over the cloth of his pants. 

Adrien was trembling, trying to hold in moans he wanted to release. Marinette was only eating the candies, but she was getting dangerously close to his manhood, and her delicate hands pressed on the back of his thighs were driving him insane. He knew his friend was cute, and he admitted to himself a few months ago that he would date Marinette if Ladybug were not in the picture, but the image of Marinette now was downright sexy. The closer she munched, the harder he became. When he saw Alya put her phone away, stopping the recording, he thought his torture was over, but he was immediately wrong when he felt her hand slide up to caress the underside of his ass. 

“Alright. You can stop eating them now. I’m sure all of that fake sugar is disgusting. Nino and I are going to go grab more drinks and snacks from the kitchen, be right back. I’m sure you two need to cool off.” Alya threw them a wink and giggled as she took Nino’s hand as he helped her stand. Adrien watched them walk to the kitchen, trying to ignore the sensation at the bottom of his ass. 

“Oh good, they’re gone for a minute.” Marinette whispered against his leg. He could feel the heat from her breath and his cock jumped again. She took her hand, that was not near his ass, and started to pull the g-string away from his crotch. His dick bounced again in response to the pressure of the candies leaving his hardened length. She brought the elastic down to his mid thigh when she noticed the wet spot that appeared on his pants and seemed to stick to some of the candies. He watched a mischievous look cross her face before the majority of his cock, pants and all, were engulfed by her warm, wet mouth. 

“Gaahhh!” He cried out in surprise, not expecting her to mouth him through his pajamas. “M-marinette. What are you doing?” He asked between his gasp concealed moans.

She moaned against his cock, muffled by the fabric, before she let him go. “What I always wanted to do.” She looked up at him with lidded eyes as his cocked jumped and hit her in the face. “And it looks...like someone is enjoying it.” She dove back into his crotch, except this time she nudged her nose underneath his shaft and nibbled and mouthed both his balls and shaft. Her drool made the area moist and hot and Adrien was not sure how much longer he could endure the attention.

“Marinette...please. Fuck.” Adrien whispered as he grabbed her head, bringing her closer to his body. She pressed herself closer to his legs as she raised up on her knees, wrapping her arms around his thighs and bending her head down to continue her motions. 

“Hope you guys aren’t doing anything untoward in there!” Alya yelled from the kitchen, causing Marinette to release her hold on Adrien’s cock and legs. She looked up at Adrien, who looked right back into her eyes, as she slowly put the candy g-string over the wet spot of his pants. She backed away from him on her knees and plopped down on her butt in her spot that she was sitting. 

Adrien shakily took the g-string off, grimaced at the wet spot on his pants, and tossed the candy at Marinette’s face, which turned out to be a mistake because she caught the candies within her teeth and smirked at him. He plopped down in his spot next to her and threw their shared blanket over their laps to hide the wet spot. He looked over at her, as she held the candies in both hands and took another off the string. 

“Are you still eating those, M. You could have stopped once you had them off him.” Alya asked, as she entered the room with a tray of refilled drinks, Nino right behind her with an arm full of snacks. 

“I don’t mind. These have a pretty good flavor.” Marinette shrugged and continued to nibble on the candies. She felt Adrien stiffen next to her. Alya raised an eyebrow and looked at the two of them, Adrien seemed uncomfortable but Marinette seemed chill, so she shrugged her shoulders and distributed the drinks. 

“Well I think we are done with truth or dare tonight, lets watch a movie!” She exclaimed, before pointing to Nino, “Babe, if you could set that up, you would be the best.” She gave him a giant grin and batted her eyelashes. 

While the other two were distracted, Adrien leaned into Marinette, grabbed her thigh under the blanket, his fingers coming close to a sweet spot, and squeezed. “We will talk about this later, yes?” 

Marinette smirked and took another bite of the candies. “We’ll see.”

As it turned out, later would be a whole twenty-four hours. Adrien fell asleep watching the movie and they all had to get to their Sunday responsibilities before the school week started up again. When Adrien left Alya and Nino’s apartment he had a photoshoot and Marinette was not answering any of his messages. She said a seductful “bye,” that morning and went on her way to help her parents in the bakery. 

The entire photoshoot was a mess because all he could think about was Marinette’s hot mouth over his clothed erection and what it must feel like with no clothes in the way. Later, when he laid down in bed, his cock was still aching for her touch. 

He ditched his clothes and laid down naked, cock throbbing and bobbing in the air as he grabbed it and stroked a few times, groaning in pleasure at the contact. He spit in his hand, and rubbed it up and down his shaft, stopping at the base to simulate what Marinette had tried to do, but it was not the same. He ran his hand back up the shaft and massaged the tip when a nasally voice broke his concentration. 

“You know, the least you could do is feed me first. All you have in your backpack are these dumb candies, where’s my camembert?” Plagg demanded. Adrien was caught off guard at the object Plagg had thrown at him. It was the incomplete g-string of candies, apparently Marinette had not eaten them all, leaving the ones which would cover his cock. 

“When did…” He trailed off. He pointed to the fridge as Plagg zipped off to have his nightly snack. He started to think, weighing the pros and cons of what he was thinking. On the up side, a beautiful girl would suck his cock and know his identity. On the down side, someone would know his identity and Ladybug would kill him. “I wonder if I can detransform on the roof and distract her long enough to not question how I got up there…” He muttered to himself, staring at the g-string in his hands. 

He stood up off the bed, his cock bouncing and dripping at the thought of what he was about to do. He placed the g-string over both legs and pulled them up to rest the large clump of candies over his hard cock. He grabbed a robe and yelled, “Plagg, Claws out!” Before he jumped out of his window, heading in the direction of the bakery.

In a few minutes, he landed on the bakery’s balcony terrace. He was glad that Marinette was not outside, making detransforming much easier. He crept over to the hatch door and peered down to see Marinette in her skimpy pajamas, just a spaghetti tank and thin sleep shorts, looking at her phone. He smiled and backed up half a step. “Claws in.” 

Plagg looked around. “You know what, I don’t want to know. You know how to call me if you need me.” He flew off into one of the flower beds on the balcony. 

Adrien looked back at the hatch and let out a long breath, calming his nerves, but not doing anything for his erection. He took his robe off and draped it over her balcony chair before knocking on the hatch. 

“Come in, Chat.” Marinette answered from below, not even looking up from her phone. Adrien froze a second when he realized that his alter ego did frequent her rooftop quite often, but he could work with that. He took another deep breath to settle his nerves again, and opened the hatch, before jumping down.

“So, what brings you here so late, Kitty, run out of mice to chase?” Marinette asked, still looking at her phone. 

“I’m almost concerned that you let a superhero into your bed often enough for a nickname, Marinette.” Adrien answered in his softest voice, so as not to sound like his cocky alter ego. 

Marinette dropped the phone on the bed and looked up in shock at the voice she recognized, but not the voice she was expecting. “A-Adrien! How...what...where...you’re...you’re not wearing clothes…” She finally got out, and he was not. Marinette gaped at the man in front of her, standing on her bed, naked except for the small patch of candies which covered some of his cock, as it stood straight out, dripping through the candies. 

“You are correct, my little tease.” He stepped closer to her face; she did not pull away. “Because you...are going to finish what you started last night.” 

Marinette’s expression changed from confused to sexy as soon as those words left his mouth. “Oh, I will, will I?” She purred. She swung her legs under her body and sat up on her knees, reaching for the back of Adrien’s legs like the previous night. She wrapped her arms around his thighs and placed her face near the base of his cock and rubbed her nose along his shaft that was not covered by the candies. “Mmm. You were hard when you jumped through the hatch.” She brought a hand around to cup his balls, while the other snuck up his thigh to the underside of his ass, and squeezed. “Have you been hard all day? Because of me?” She leaned in to bite one of the candies off the sting and his cock twitched. “How did they do a photoshoot with such a magnificent cock interfering with the shots?” 

Adrien moaned as Marinette licked the side of his cock from base to tip. She grabbed the candy g-string with her mouth and pulled until the string snapped and the candies flew in every direction, with the majority falling to the bed below. She grabbed the base of his cock with her hand still on his balls and put it in her mouth as far as she could take it and sucked her cheeks in. 

“Gah! Marinette! Fuck!” Adrien exclaimed. He grabbed her by her pigtails, she still wore, to brace himself and keep from thrusting too hard. She released the suction and brought his cock out of her mouth but left the tip in, gently sucking and licking around the head. “How are you so good at this?” He asked between gasps and moans. “How is it that your mouth is so amazing!?” 

She looked up at him and winked, before taking his cock out of her mouth. She pushed him back and made him collapse to his knees, sitting on his legs as she crawled forward on all fours and bent over to take him in her mouth again, leaving her ass in the air. 

Adrien thrusted his hips lightly into her mouth as he gently held the back of her head, helping her take him just a little deeper each time. He looked up at her ass as it wagged in the air in front of him. He ran his hand down Marinette’s back, all the way to her ass and gave it a squeeze. They both moaned and groaned together, enjoying the pleasure they were lost in. His fingers brushed against something wet, “God, Marinette, you’re so wet you soaked your sleep shorts!” He rubbed his fingers over her clothed slit as she moaned around his cock. 

With her mouth still around his cock, she reached behind her and swatted his hand away before pulling the waistband of her sleep shorts down over her rounded behind, leaving it bare, as she was wearing no panties. She grabbed his hand back and set it back over her slit and ground against him. “Oh fuck, you are dripping!” He dipped a finger into the entrance of her pussy and played with the juices between his fingers. He jerked his hips as she cupped his balls again, making his cock go further down her throat. 

He rubbed Marinette’s wetness around her clit before he dove a single finger into her quaking pussy, before adding a second with how ready she was. She moaned around his cock again as she leaned onto his fingers. “That’s a good girl, suck my cock and ride my fingers.” She rode his fingers a little harder, letting them thrust deeper into her in tandem with her mouth sucking along his cock. He took his fingers out and replaced them with the two middle ones, leaving the first finger to rub her clit as she rode. “I know you want to cum on my fingers as much as I want to cum down your throat.” 

She screamed and moaned, muffled due to her mouth being stuffed with cock, as she came, clenching around his fingers as he continued to thrust into her mouth. “Fuck, that was so hot, your pussy is squeezing my fingers, it never wants to let them go. And your throat is gripping the head of my cock. Marinette, it’s like you don’t ever want me to leave.” She shook her head no lightly, still sucking and massaging his balls, despite having a mind blowing orgasm. 

Adrien groaned as she took him as far as she could go, again, and sucked in her cheeks, her tongue playing with the underside of his shaft and her hands fondling his balls. “Ah! Marinette, it’s too good, I’m gonna cum! Ah! Fuck!” He tried to thrust but she already had his head down her throat, as thick, hot cum emptied down her throat. His cock twitched a few more times as he emptied his balls into her before she let the suction go and popped him out of her mouth. 

He slowly pulled his soaking wet fingers from her pussy and brought them to his mouth, sucking and licking them clean as Marinette licked some cum still leaking from the tip of cock. “Fuck, that’s sensitive.” He grabbed her arm and helped her stand on her knees.

She looked up at him and threw her arms around his shoulders, digging her hands into his hair, as she crashed her lips to his. She immediately took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked and nibbled on it. He brought his hand to cup her ass and squeezed as he nibbled on her top lip, before licking it, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced as they fought for dominance. 

Marinete was the first to pull away, slowly dragging his lip with her, before giving him a chaste kiss on his swollen lips. “I do want to.” She stated.

Adrien, still in a daze, asked, “Want to what?”

Marinette ran her hands over his pecs, “Want to keep you...here...forever...I have loved you for a very long time, you dense man.”

Adrien let out a breathy laugh, “Yes. I seem to have picked up on that sometime in the last twenty-four hours. You’ll have to forgive me, I was homeschooled.”

She laughed and dragged him backwards to lay cuddled on the bed with her. She lay with her head against his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat as her hand traced the muscles on his chest. His hands rested on the small of her back, pulling her as close to him as he could get. “And does homeschool teach you all of that dirty talk too?” She asked, innocently. 

He smiled, “No. That I might have picked up from the internet.”

“And did the internet teach you to climb unclimable buildings in the middle of the night to face fuck pretty girls?” She felt him stiffen beneath her.

He laughed nervously, “Would you believe it, Ladybug actually gave me a ride over here cause I am such a nice guy.” He said shakily. 

“Ladybug, huh?” She looked up at him from his chest, watching his face sweat with nervousness. “I don’t recall going anywhere tonight, do you Tikki?” 

“Nope.” Called a quiet, high pitched voice from somewhere below them. 

Adrien’s eyes were impossibly wide as he looked at the woman in his arms. “My Lady?” He breathed out.

She smiled at him and flicked at his neck, usually where his bell sat, “Yes, Chaton?”

“Holy shit. I can die happy now! How long have you known?!” He asked excitedly.

“Oh, about two minutes. You should think of better excuses before you use them.” She kissed his chest as he shivered. 

“How are you not freaking out, even a little bit?” 

“Because, I sucked Adrien Agreste’s dick twice in twenty-four hours, something I have wanted to do for a while, and him being Chat Noir doesn’t seem to be that surprising.”

“Fuck, that’s hot. I love you, My Lady.” He leaned down, lifting her head to look at him, and took her lips in his again. 

“And I love you, Chaton. Now how about we get some sleep, so that when we wake up in the morning I can have me some of that delicious morning wood Alya is always talking about.”

“But won’t you be in pain? With it being your first time?” He asked, concerned.

She yawned and gave him a sleepy smile, “That’s sweet of you Adrien, but it’s only my first time with a human. You don’t fall in love with Adrien Agreste and expect your fingers to be enough when his face stares at you from every corner of the city.” She nuzzled into his chest as she felt a slight purr from beneath her. Adrien was left speechless as they both drifted off into a wonderful sleep. 

Upon hearing the silence, Tikki flitted up to the loft and threw a blanket over the naked couple, happy they finally had each other.


End file.
